


19 fehér rózsa

by MoiraLumi



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: 2019-es nyári conra készült fanfiction kategóriában





	19 fehér rózsa

19 fehér rózsa | Alíz Csodaországban | 2019/07/07-15

Whythe Bunner alacsony, karcsú lány volt, a húszas évei elején. A haja tejfölszőke, hosszú, két copfba kötve. Egyszerű fehér, A vonalú ruhát viselt hosszú, fehér gyöngysorral és fehér, masnis lakkcipőt. Napszemüvegen át pislogott fel az étterem cégtáblájára, a szemüveg lencséje szív alakú volt és áttetsző pirosra színezett. A Szitakötő neves olasz étterem volt a városban. Annak ellenére, hogy mediterrán konyha finomságait kínálta, a hangulata párás, dúsan benőtt vízpartot volt hivatott idézni, pompázó virágokkal, és mély, hűs folyóval.  
A lány belépett. Az étteremben csak egy valaki volt Whythe-on kívül, egy férfi az ablak melletti, leghátsó asztalnál ült és újságot olvasott. Délelőtt tizenegy óra körül járt az idő, túl korán volt még ebédhez, ezért volt szinte üres az étterem. A falon virágos-leveles tapéta volt, az asztalok és a székek könnyű, világos fából voltak ácsolva. A pincérnők színpompás egyenruhát viseltek, egyiküké sárga volt, a másiké rózsaszín, a harmadiké türkizkék, a kötényük hófehér. Akárha virágok volnának.  
Whythe leült az első asztalhoz.  
\- A szakáccsal szeretnék beszélni - mondta az érkező pincérnőnek. Az mosolyogva bólintott, majd indult, hogy teljesítse a kérést. A konyha felől kisvártatva öles léptekkel egy hórihorgas férfi érkezett. Nem volt testes, a hasa mégis hordó alakú volt pávakék, szatén mellénye alatt. Makulátlan fehér inget viselt, fényes mandzsettagombokkal és tekintélyes, őszbe forduló bajuszt. Katonásan rövidre nyírt haja is deres volt, a szájában félig elszívott szivar, az oldalán zsebóra lánca csillogott.  
\- A segítségedre lenne szükségem, Winston - mondta Whythe köszönés nélkül. A férfi nem vette zokon, csak felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Miben lehet a szolgálatodra egy magamfajta?  
Whythe jelentőségteljesen a férfi kék szemébe nézett. Nem válaszolt azonnal. Winston mindent tudott, és mindent látott. Na, nem állandóan, de minden kérdésre tudta a választ; ha úgy tetszik, a jövőbe látott és jós volt - de ugyanúgy képes volt látni a múltat és a jelent is. Az egyetlen, ami nehéz volt, megfejteni Winston válaszait. Mivel egyszerre látott mindent, néha kissé zavaros és rébuszszerű volt a felelete. Whythe-nak aznap szerencséje volt.  
\- Tudnom kell, hogy tényleg ő az, és tényleg tud segíteni - mondta a lány, a férfin tartva a szemét. Kissé feszült volt és várakozó.  
Winston néhány pillanatig csak nézte a lányt, majd tekintetét a levegőbe emelte, ahova tekintélyes méretű és mennyiségű füstkarikát fújt illatos szivarjából. A kék füstbe meredt, majd pillantása visszatért a lányra.  
\- Ő az. Semmi kétség.  
Whythe megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott és megköszönte a segítséget. A férfi bólintott, majd visszamasírozott a konyhába, hogy ízletesebbnél ízletesebb olasz ételek készítését instruálja. Lassan ebédidő. A lány felállt az asztaltól és az étterem leghátsó, világos sarkába helyezett asztalhoz sétált. Ott foglalt helyet a fiatal férfi, éppen újságot olvasott és kávét ivott. A haja hamuszőke volt, a szeme sötétbarna és acélkék öltönyt viselt.  
\- Mr. Ellis? - kérdezte Whythe udvariasan. A férfi felnézett.  
\- Lynden Ellis. - Biccentett. - Szolgálatára, hölgyem.  
Whythe közelebb hajolt, de nem ült le.  
\- A nevem Whythe Bunner. A segítségét szeretném kérni, Mr. Ellis, de… itt nem beszélhetek. Kérem, kövessen.  
A detektív letette az újságot az asztalra, a kávéja összegét némi borravalóval, a fejébe nyomta a kalapját, majd egy sóhajjal felállt, hogy a szőke lány után menjen. Kissé szokatlan kérés volt, de nem rendkívüli. Általában újabb találkozót kértek tőle ilyen esetben, egy előre meghatározott helyre és időpontba; vagy az irodájában keresték fel, ott mindenki megfelelő diszkrécióban bízott. Leendő új ügyfele a saját diszkréciójában bízott, és ez a tény máris elárult Ellisnek valamit róla.  
A lány nem hagyta, hogy beérje vagy egymás mellett sétáljanak, és esetleg váltsanak pár szót. Talán nem akarta, hogy együtt lássák őket, és ez újabb dolgot árult el a detektívnek. A lány mindig előtte járt néhány lépéssel, időnként hátra pillantott, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy Ellis még mindig követi. Sietősen haladtak. Elhagyták az éttermet, majd eldugott sikátorokon át tizenöt perc gyaloglással egy jelentéktelennek tűnő rozsdás, barna fémajtó elé érkeztek. Fölötte apró tábla volt, mely azt hirdette, hogy “Nyúlüreg Klub”. Ellis ismerte a helyet. Mióta az eszét tudta, ez a klub itt volt. 1932-t írtak, nem volt különösebben felkapott hely, de mindig is itt volt. Ez a művészbejáró lehetett, a klub mögötti utcából. Amíg ő a cégért nézegette és elméje analizált, Whythe eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Ellis fürge léptekkel utána iramodott.  
Az ajtó mögött sötét volt, de azt szerencsére ki lehetett venni, hogy rövid lépcsősor vezetett lefelé, melyet jobb oldalon vékony fémkorlát szegélyezett. A lépcső alján mintha látta volna Whythe fehér ruháját elsuhanni, így Ellis lefelé indult. A lépcső alján egy sötét, hosszú folyosó várta.  
\- Miss Bunner! - kiáltott a felé ásító sötétségbe. - Várjon, kérem! - Válaszul mintha ajtócsapódást hallott volna. A folyosó végén halványan pislákolni kezdett a fény. Ellis sietős léptekkel elindult. A folyosót egy újabb ajtó zárta. A férfi rápróbált, de az ajtó nem engedett. Tanácstalanul körbenézett. Ez nem lehet igaz. A lány az imént ment be ezen a bejáraton, csak nem zárta be maga mögött! Újra megpróbálta kinyitni, hátha az előbb csak rosszul nyomta le a kilincset, hátha csak szorul… Az ajtó engedett. Ellis megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és belépett a terembe.  
Az ajtó mögötti helyiség tekintélyes méretű volt, kör alakú, kör alakú, fekete asztalok és székek erdejével, a bordó fal mentén négy ajtóval is. Odabent félhomály. Maga a klubhelyiség volt ez, ahol a színpadon zenekarok léptek fel füst és alkoholmámor közepette és lelkes közönség tivornyázott a kellemes swing-dallamokra.  
A székek zöme még az asztalok lapján nyugodott, néhány kivétellel. Az egyik asztalnál ketten ültek, így Ellis hozzájuk indult. Az egyik egy mézszőke hajú lány volt, barna, kockás ruhában, mellette egy fekete hajú férfi foglalt helyet, elegánsan öltözve, viszont bent is viselt kalapot.  
\- Üdvözletem - köszöntötte őket Ellis.  
A kalapos felnézett. Előtte és a lány előtt az asztal roskadásig volt süteménnyel, szendvicsekkel és teával.  
\- Uram - biccentett a férfi üdvözlésképp, a lány rá mosolygott. - A nevem Maddison, ő a segédem, Marge O’Hare. Miben lehetünk a szolgálatára?  
\- Miss Bunner kért meg, hogy--  
\- Első ajtó jobbra - vetette közbe a kalapos, nem is törődve tovább a detektívvel, majd felemelt egy csészét, hogy igyon belőle, de mielőtt elérhette volna az ajkait, fintorgott és letette. - Kell egy tiszta csésze.  
A mézszőke lány készségesen odanyújtotta neki a sajátját. A férfi elfogadta, de mielőtt ivott volna belőle, ismét Ellisre tévedt a tekintete.  
\- Bocsásson meg, milyen modortalan vagyok. Csatlakozna hozzánk? Megkínálhatjuk egy csésze teával?  
A detektív nem is tudta hirtelen, hogy mit feleljen. Végül leült velük szembe. Néhány pillanatig tanácstalanul nézett körbe, majd a lány egy csészét nyomott a kezébe. Nem szólt semmit, csak felkapott egy kannát, és teát töltött a detektívnek.  
\- Mi van az első ajtó mögött jobbra? - kérdezte Ellis a csészét szorongatva, de inni nem ivott.  
\- Miért érdekli?  
\- Ön mondta az imént, hogy ott találom Miss Bunnert.  
\- Valóban - felelte némi hallgatás után a kalapos férfi. - És őt keresi? - kérdezte Ellis felé fordulva és rá szegezve a szemét. Ellisnek csak most tűnt fel, hogy mennyire zöldek.  
\- Igen, őt keresem. Beszélni akart velem, de úgy sejtem, inkább el akart kísérni ahhoz, aki valójában találkozni óhajt velem.  
\- Vagy úgy.  
Csönd ereszkedett rájuk.  
\- Menjen csak be - szólalt meg ekkor kedvesen a mézszőke hajú lány, Marge, egy finom mosollyal. Ellis letette a csészét és tétován felállt. Lassan a kijelölt ajtóhoz sétált. Még egyszer a különös asztaltársaságra pillantott, de ők láthatóan már nem törődtek vele, így belépett az ajtón.  
A terem, ahova érkezett, egyféle várószobának vagy öltözőnek tűnt. A falakat fekete bársony fedte függönyszerűen, az egyik előtt vörös bőrkanapé, előtte vörös, magasfényű dohányzóasztal, a méretesebb fajtából. Rajta a szokásos tárgyak, potpourri, vázában virág, bonbon. Az asztalka másik oldalán vörös, bársonnyal bevont karosszék - ebben foglalt helyet a toalett tulajdonosa. Jóképű ázsiai férfi volt, rövidre nyírt sötét haja és sötét, mandulavágású szeme volt. Makulátlan fekete öltönyt viselt vörös mellénnyel. Az öltöny zsebében vörös díszzsebkendő, szív alakúra hajtogatva, az arcán hamiskás mosoly. Whythe a kanapén ücsörgött, keze az ölében és a ruhája alját gyűrögette. A karosszékkel szemben kisebb, szintén vörös huzatú szék, üresen.  
\- Kedves öntől, Mr. Ellis, hogy meglátogatott. - Az ázsiai férfi hangja szinte dorombolt, és Ellis azonnal felismerte. Redd Kwin volt az, az ismert énekes.  
\- Részemről a szerencse, Mr. Kwin - felelte a detektív és kezet nyújtott. Az ázsiai férfi elfogadta és barátságosan megszorította.  
\- Kérem, foglaljon helyet, Mr. Ellis - mutatott az előtte lévő székre. Ellis úgy tett. - Italt? Cigarettát? - kínálta, Ellis azonban elutasította mindkettőt. Házigazdája rágyújtott és csak utána szólalt meg ismét. - Nos, azért kértem, hogy fáradjon ide, mert a segítségére lenne szükségem.  
\- Miben lehetek a szolgálatára, Mr. Kwin?  
Kwin kifújta a füstöt, majd Ellis szemébe nézett.  
\- Valaki az életemre akar törni.  
Drámai.  
\- Miből gondolja ezt?  
\- Tegnap kaptam tizenkilenc szál fehér rózsát egy csokorba kötve egy dobozban. Ott van a kanapén Whythe mellett - intett elegáns mozdulattal a lány felé. - Volt benne egy kísérőkártya is, mely azt ígérte, hogy a véremmel festik pirosra a virágokat.  
Ellis felállt és a kanapéhoz sétált, hogy kivegye a dobozból a kártyát.  
\- Ma kaptam még egy csokrot - folytatta Redd Kwin. - Ott van a doboz az előző mellett. Ez annyiban más, hogy a tizenkilenc fehér rózsából az egyiknek lemetszették a fejét. Üzenet nincs.  
Az énekes mélyet sóhajtott, és a cigarettájába szívott. Ellis visszaült szembe vele, a kísérőkártyával a kezében.  
\- Van tudomása olyan személyről, aki a halálát kívánná, Mr. Kwin?  
Az ázsiai elmosolyodott.  
\- Művész vagyok, Mr. Ellis. Több tucat ilyen személyről van tudomásom.  
Ellis sóhajtott. Sejtette. Némelyik csak féltékeny, némelyik bolond, némelyik csak feltűnősködik, de akad egynéhány, aki komolyan gondolhatja. Ellis bólintott.  
\- Rendben van, Mr. Kwin. Elvállalom az ügyét. Az idő szorít, már csak tizennyolc napunk maradt.  
\- Rendelkezzen velem, Mr. Ellis.


End file.
